


Snow Day

by FeyduBois



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa, Snowball Fight, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyduBois/pseuds/FeyduBois
Summary: The paladins take a break and play in some snow.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for Element. Just some winter holiday fluff, enjoy.

***

Snow Day

For Element

“I haven’t seen snow in forever!” Lance exclaimed. His face was pressed against the castle window taking in the winter wonderland that was the planet’s surface. The glass shouldn’t fog, alien technology and all that, but Keith swore he saw it fog up for a brief instant.

“Bro, you’ve only ever seen it once before on that Garrison trip,” Hunk pointed out.

“Remember the snowball fight?” Lance asked dreamily.

“Yes, I almost got frostbite.” Pidge said.

“But we ranked fourth overall, out of like thirty teams!”

“Shiro, can we?” Lance turned to Shiro with his biggest puppy-dog eyes.

“Can we what exactly?”

“Go outside, play in the snow? There’s nothing pressing right now, we’re just here to lay low.”

It was true, they were hiding from the Galra ship that had been trailing them, and so far it seemed to have worked.

“Think of it as all-weather training,” Hunk added.

“Hm,” Shiro considered, “We might someday have to fight in cold conditions. Let me make sure with Coran and Allura that the planet is safe, the snow could be made of something that isn’t even water.”

***

“What exactly are you planning to do out there?” Allura asked, frowning. A white expanse of land spread out behind her in the holo-screen/windshield.

“The paladins want to spend some time in the snow, it’s something we do on Earth, at the first snowfall in the northern hemisphere.”

“I don’t see the benefit or appeal exactly?”

“Consider it training for all-weather conditions,” Shiro parroted Hunk’s line, “Plus, it’ll help with the homesickness.”

“Very well,” Allura shrugged, “It is just water, the temperature isn’t overly low but the humidity is high so it’ll feel very cold. I suggest the paladin armour for keeping warm.”

“Also, Allura… you should come with us. Maybe then you’ll understand the appeal.”

“I don’t know…”

“Excellent idea Shiro!” Coran exclaimed, “Princess, you should work on learning more about Earth culture. This seems like an important activity for the paladins.”

***

They divided along two lines. Lance and Keith took up the fight readily and declared themselves team captains. For his team Lance selected Allura and Hunk, Keith had Shiro and Pidge. Coran, wisely, declared himself too old for this nonsense and set about preparing a hot meal for when they came back inside.

***

“Let’s set up behind this snowbank,” Lance said, “It’ll provide a bit of cover.”

“Got it,” Hunk said, “Let’s get making snowballs.”

“How exactly do you make a snowball?”

“You just take some snow and press it together into a ball, like this!” Lance demonstrated, “You’ll want to pack it firm, but not so much that it gets hard because then it’ll get heavy and it won’t break apart… although it will hurt more.”

“And then we throw them at each other?”

“Yup,” said Hunk, starting on his own snowball making.

“And who exactly wins?”

“Uhm,” Lance considered, “You know, I don’t think there’s any sort of official rules on that. Usually someone gets too cold and wet and just yields?”

“I see,” Allura said. A glint of fierce competitiveness glinted in her eyes, “If that’s the case we will not be losing. Alteans are incredibly resistant to cold.”

“Oh… ohohoho,” Hunk chuckled, “I see… snow fight.” He was probably the least competitive of all the paladins, but this combat awoke a competitive streak in even him.

***

“Do we have a plan of attack?” asked Pidge, “I mean, I’m all for just launching in, but I feel like we should set up somewhere with a good vantage point, as secure as we can, and prep a bunch of amo.”

“I think I see a good spot ahead,” said Shiro. They approached the ridge and Shiro surveyed the length of raised snowbank and the empty space before it, besides two trees, field in front of it, facing their enemy combatants, giving Keith and Pidge a nod. “This’ll do nicely.”

Shiro wasn’t competitive; however this was a training exercise, and as such he should use it to the best of their ability. Also, if they could beat Allura, or at least give her a good run, then perhaps she would at last recognize the humans as powerful beings instead of “we’re working on you”. He was sick of being a second-class species. Shiro needed this validation against Allura as much as Keith needed this validation against Lance.

***

Keith and Pidge set about making amo while Shiro set up a watch tower and watched what their enemies were doing.

Lance, Hunk, and Allura had set up a similar point, opposite the empty field, as their home base. They appeared to be busy making amo. Their base was slightly less enforced than Shiro’s, the bank slightly lower, but the area leading up to it was less treed so they more able to provide counter attack without a sniper, and they were more evenly spread.

Shiro made the call.

“Pidge, I want you ahead, behind that tree. If anyone tries to come in you pick them off.”

“Got it,” Pidge saluted.

“Keith, stay here and defend the base.”

“Aye aye.”

“I’m the calvary,” Shiro said, a glint in his eyes that they had rarely (if ever) seen before.

***

Unfortunately Lance was the better sniper, and he was on the tactically wrong side of the field.

“Ugh, we have like, basically no cover!” Lance griped.

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, “We’re pretty open, but like, this ridge is great! We can just keep hitting them!”

“Alright, so we need lots of snowballs?”

“Lots and lots,” Hunk replied. Allura didn’t even take time from her snowball making to reply.

“Well then, we’ve got this!” Lance winked.

***

It started like a dam breaking. There were trickles, a few snowballs tossed, a couple of runs towards the enemy’s gates, but when Hunk hit Pidge with a snowball straight in the face It Was On. 

It was mayhem, it was war, it was the most advanced snowball fight imaginable. They were trained soldiers, adept at the Art of War, able to analyze and compare their strengths personal strengths and their enemies’ weaknesses, although they were positioned badly for it. This was Chess (or Mahja, the Altean equivalent) at its finest.

Keith set Pidge up as a sniper, she wasn’t the best, but they might as well make use of their tree cover.

Lance was unfortunately a better sniper than a machine gun. He would time each snowball for maximum soaking purpose (near the neck/back or just above the knee) rather than throw eight random snowballs in the span of two good ones. He didn’t get many hits from where he was, but the ones he did get were good, soaking their victims thoroughly.

‘How could Hunk hit Pidge like that?’ Shiro thought. Hunk was basically innocent, he adored Pidge. Clearly this battle had gone beyond normal parameters...

This was War.

Shiro set in at full blast, and Keith was momentarily baffled as he launched snowball after giant snowball at the other side. Without knowing what to do, being more inclined to just straight-up fight, he started manufacturing more snowballs. Shiro took the hits too.

Shiro was clearly suffering slight hypothermia, but he kept going. Allura saw this too and rose to meet him. Pretty soon the two were exchanging face-washes in the middle of the field while the other paladins were still tossing snowballs.

Lance got a good one on Pidge, but during his victory dance was pelted with snowballs from Keith. Hunk was hit brutally by several from Keith and Pidge, almost unable to move as he edged his way back under cover.

“You okay bud?” Lance asked.

“I got this,” Hunk said beneath his shivering.

“Mm so cold,” Pidge cried, coming back under the ridge near Keith, “I don’t know how much longer I can last.

 

Keith slipped off a glove and pressed his ungloved fingers to the back of Pidge’s neck, feeling that they were nearly the same temperature (ie, cold af) and wincing. “Got it. Stay behind the wall.”

Pidge crept behind their defensive wall. Meanwhile Shiro and Allura kept at their brutal battle; did neither of them feel the effects? Shiro was turning blue, but he behaved as if this was nothing.

Eventually, at nearly the same time, Hunk called “Allura!” and Keith called “Shiro!”

They both turned behind to look at their team-captains. Keith was gesturing below the ridge to where Pidge had been and Hunk was supporting a pale, limp Lance. They both drew in sharp breaths; they’d gone far enough, the game was over. Both Shiro and Allura rushed to their teammate and helped drag them inside.

Pidge and Lance, who were both mildly hypothermic, were treated to the majority of the heating pads and warm beverages, although Keith and Shiro were also given cosy pyjamas and told to lie down while everyone else fetched them hot food and drinks. Soon everyone lay in coloured-lion onesies with some strange Altean film playing on the holoscreen behind them. They were full, tired, and at last warm.

“I feel sorry for them,” Hunk eventually spoke up.

“Who?” Allura asked, sleepily.

“Our future enemies that challenge us to a snowball fight.”

Coran laughed, “Is this an actual battle on your planet.”

“Oh yes,” Shiro said sternly, “This is very serious.”

He couldn’t help it. Keith broke the facade with a deep, belly-originating laugh. Everyone joined in soon after, filing the castle ship with their joyous roar.


End file.
